


i'll pretend like i don't care

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Platonic Kissing, Pre-Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: They bet on who can kiss Mark fastest. Taeyong should know better.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 23
Kudos: 261





	i'll pretend like i don't care

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite of a cc prompt:
> 
> "SuperM going together shopping and playing a game, who can give more surprise kisses to Mark. ^^"
> 
> Title taken from Cheer Up lyrics by Twice. Because the Twice ladies are awesome.

+++

It started innocently enough. A couple of offhand comments and quips rolling easily out of Yukhei's mouth, fanned by Ten's enthusiastic nods. _Mark's been looking tired lately_ and _Mark hasn't been eating lately._ The offhand comments and quips has Baekhyun frowning and crossing his arms, however. A foot tapping impatiently as he gathers them around, head bent forward, whispering about supposedly, how to cheer the boy up.

It evolves into a cautious bet, between Jongin, Baekhyun, and Yukhei's competitive streaks. _Who can make Mark feel better_ _faster_. Taeyong doesn't have an inkling on _how_ they would do it, but feels something akin to dread and regret when Ten faux-casually mentions that _Mark used to ask for kisses_ and Baekhyun's eyebrows raised to his hairline in response, eyes glinting dangerously.

Baekhyun came into a conclusion on his own, somehow, that Mark needs kisses. And even though their synchronized thinking (which is quite scary, but quite awesome if you ask him) benefits them on stage. Taeyong doesn't know if it would benefit _this_ matter.

The bet devolves into who can kiss Mark _quicker_. And while Taeyong adores his bandmates and everything that they stand for. Taeyong can't help that feel like he should know better, knowing Mark longer than most of them, knowing Mark _better_. But he can't help it, it's kind of fun seeing Mark squirm, fun seeing the other members showering Mark with affection (albeit in a form the boy might not like so much).

The notion is put into motion one sunny afternoon, the sun hanging low above the seven of them. They'd found their way into a strip mall by accident, guided solely by Baekhyun's loose sense of direction (and his ever handy google maps app) and Taemin's unwavering faith in him.

"Bet I can kiss him before you all do," Baekhyun mutters under his breath before Taeyong can get a word edgewise. Jongin snorts, Yukhei just gasps in mock offense.

Baekhyun does, manages to plant one in front of the Nike store before anybody else does. A big, fat one on his cheek. The action is accompanied with a loud smack and followed by Mark's surprised, high-pitched " _hyung, what the fuck!"_

All hell breaks loose then.

Yukhei sneaks one in when they stop for ice cream, smirking at Jongin after and wholly not paying attention to Mark punching his arm, and distracted as the boy was, he couldn't even stop Ten when he squishes Mark's cheeks in his palms and presses a quick kiss on his forehead. 

"Hyung!" Mark shrieks. "What the hell!" His cheeks are red, he's wiping both at his forehead and cheek. Yukhei and Ten don't even have the tact to look apologetic, just cackle like maniacs and dash away hand in hand to another store.

Mark is left floundering, fuming, shopping bags shaking from his arm. That's when Jongin sidles up beside him and takes the bags away from his hands, slinging an easy arm around Mark's waist. He steers Mark away from the duo, and Mark smiles up gratefully at him.

Ah, smart move. Mark always did like gentlemen.

"Can I get a kiss, too, Mark?" He murmurs, face supposedly way too close to Mark's liking. But Mark sighs, cheeks pinking and eyes darting around suspiciously (unaware of Taeyong literally standing behind him, wearing the loudest fake snake skin shirt he owned, Gucci shades perched high on his head, but well Mark has always been on this side of too oblivious), before leaning in for a peck on Jongin's lips.

Jongin looks surprised, but a soft smile breaks out on his face afterwards, and he darts forward to steal another kiss from Mark's lips.

Mark just nods, flush deepening. "Thank you for helping me, hyung."

Jongin nods and skedaddles away, but not before pressing another light kiss to Mark's forehead. One that makes Mark sigh and sag, shoulders relaxing.

Taeyong tells himself the funny feeling in his stomach is indigestion. Shouldn't have had dairy that morning after all.

Mark looks up just in time to see Taemin approach them, grin too feral for it to be good for him.

"Oh _Markie,_ " Taemin singongs, creeping closer to the boy not unlike a Disney villain.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Mark yells out loud, backing _away_ and shaking his head.

It's no use, however. Taemin ends up power-chasing Mark around the courtyard of the mall, barely catching him by the tail of his shirt. He winds his hands tight around Mark, and presses an annoying loud smack to the center of Mark's forehead. Mark squirms and wriggles free to an audience, the members whistling and hollering at Taemin as he _bows_.

Taeyong can't help it, laughs loudly at the antics of his bandmates too, bends over and wheezes, and Mark shoots him the iciest glare he'd ever done yet.

Taeyong shuts up, suppresses his laughter. He puts his hands up in surrender, and as the chaos continues, Baekhyun emerges to call them to order, saying that it's time to go home now. Taeyong absently finds it hilarious, how they still need to be herded like children.

He's 24, for God's sake.

They decide to walk the way back, enjoy the cool air and the pretty lights and the purple skies. The hotel shouldn't be that far away from the mall. But they're not going back the way they came, and Baekhyun is already pulling his phone out, arguing with Yukhei about good burgers and detours and insider info.

They're going to make it back in an hour, then.

Taeyong sighs, resigned to another hour out without his jacket. He barely notices it when Mark falls into step beside him. His footsteps match Taeyong's. What an odd thing. So used to being in sync that they match like this, too. He's quiet, following Taeyong's pace and hanging back. They watch their bandmates chat noisily side by side, shoulders occasionally bumping.

"You haven't," Mark speaks up suddenly.

Taeyong tilts his head slightly to let Mark know he's listening. "Pardon?"

Mark mumbles something under his breath, and that has Taeyong looking at him, at the boy whose gaze is on his shoes and hands shoved awkwardly inside his jeans.

"What was that, Mark?"

"You haven't kissed me yet."

"Oh," Taeyong says, doesn't know how to keep the surprise out of his voice. His feet slows. "Do you want me to?"

Mark stops a little in front of him, and _finally_ turns towards Taeyong, chin tilted up defiantly. Challenging. "Do you not want to?" Mark asks.

Taeyong just grins, puts his fingers around Mark's wrist, and _tugs_. Mark stumbles towards him with a yelp. "Of course I want to."

Mark rights himself, grumbling under his breath. And despite his words, he still won't meet Taeyong's eyes, the tips of his ears endearingly red. Taeyong chuckles, cradles Mark's cheek with a hand and coaxes his head to tilt up. They're going to get left behind, but it's worth it when he can finally see Mark's eyes. Wide and round and determined. His lips purse in an approximation of a pout. And it's adorable. Mark is adorable.

"Baby," Taeyong murmurs, "you're such a baby. A grumpy baby."

Mark's flush deepens, he puts a hand on top of Taeyong's, small fingers sliding around Taeyong's wrist, hanging loosely. "Shut up," he says.

Taeyong laughs. Who needs a jacket? He feels warm like this anyways.

He leans in, and savors the flutter-shut of Mark's eyes, the way his lips part slightly, pink tongue darting out to wet them. Mark leans slightly forward, expecting Taeyong. Anticipating.

And as Taeyong presses his lips against Mark's, watches the minute shudder going through the boy, feels his soft mouth opening under his, Taeyong thinks that yeah, he _definitely_ should know better by now.

+++

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment!  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
